


Morning After

by metamorcy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom turns twenty-one and decides to party with his friends all night. When he wakes up, he’s half naked on a strange bed, in a strange room, and there’s a stranger that looks like him? Loki thinks it’s too damn early to deal with a freaking out British.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was from thorkisauce on tumblr. The summary is exactly what the prompt is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> This wasn't beta'd so hopefully the mistakes are minimal.

The night had started great, Tom had no doubt about that. One of his friends had gotten a large group of people together to celebrate his birthday, declaring they all go out clubbing at one of the more famous areas in town and drink till the sun rises the next day. He hadn't been interested in getting wasted or picking up girls at the clubs, he just wanted to have a good time with everyone and to celebrate his twenty-first birthday with a group of friends. Everyone had carpooled to save on the parking and for safety and though, Tom only knew half of the group, he honestly didn't mind. With college and family drama, he had desperately needed a break from reality and let loose for the weekend. It would only be temporally but the dream would last through the night until morning when everything would come crashing back down onto his shoulders.

He wasn't the youngest of the group as there were a few below the drinking limit but it didn't bother anyone or the club itself. He bought and drank like there was no tomorrow, dancing to the deep beat of the club. The heat of the room, the rubbing of multiple bodies together, and the warm summer air did nothing to keep him cool. He had sweat running down his body, his button up shirt sticking to him like a secondary skin and his soaked hair flopped side to side as he continued to dance. Some of his companions began spreading out, disappearing into the darkness, the multiple rooms, and into the crowd itself. Tom didn't think much of it, enjoying himself completely. He wandered through the crowd to the bar for refills before heading back to the center with his new drink in hand. It didn't take long before he gained some attention from some goers, Tom falling into a rhythm with a few ladies that were enticing for his interest but in the end, wandered away as he showed lack thereof. He didn't mind, he enjoyed being on his own.

Shortly, before he knew it, he was all alone. All his friends were gone, vanishing into the club and with all the alcohol pulsating through his veins, didn't have a care in the world. Time continued and the lights began to blur on him as the night went on. The music faded out and soon everything faded to black, which brought him to the morning after.

Tom automatically winced just before he opened his eyes, feeling the pounding headache drilling into his skull as it forced him awake. It felt like his brain was pulsation in pain, throbbing to his heart beat. He groaned loudly in displeasure, rolling in bed as he attempted to find a more suitable position in order to dull his obvious headache. Nothing helped of course, it was a hangover for binging the night before.

"Must have drank too much... I guess this is what everyone calls a killer hangover. Oh..." Tom grumbled softly to himself, slowly opening his eyes to see what time it is. He immediately slammed them shut. The brightness of the room was unbearable despite there being only a small light shining through the edges of the curtains. Tom groaned once more, reaching up to rub his forehead in circles and hoping to settle down his headache. Attempting again took longer, peaking open his eyes slowly as he got used to the not-so-bright lighting. He glanced around the bed and froze.

This wasn't his bedroom...

And it most definitely wasn't any of his friends...

Then who's?

Tom got his answer when he heard a shift beside him. There in the bed that wasn't his own, in a room he didn't recognize, was a man. The said man was sleeping beside him peacefully, all buried underneath the sheets with part of his face hidden in the pillow in content. Tom simply stared, unable to respond as shock prevented him from even making a sound to voice his distress. He didn't know this man, had never seen him before, but there was one other thing that was throwing him off. Those... _features_ , they were too similar to his own. It was like they were... twins and yet not. While he had curly blond locks and a round face, this sleeping man had straight black hair and a narrowed feature.

Regardless, it didn't make him feel any better.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" The blond cried out, his bright blue eyes peering around the room in fear. He spotted some clothes tossed variously on the floor, his own mixed in, and couldn't help but freak out further as ideas began popping into his mind to make up the blankness of his memory. "Oh shit! I didn't sleep with him, did I?"

" _You're a dumbass, aren't you."_

Tom froze, blinking questionably. That voice, it was deeper than his own with a different accent he couldn't quite put his finger on, and could literally feel the irritation rolling off it. He snapped his head towards the once sleeping individual beside him, staring straight into those emerald-colored eyes. He found his voice silenced as that piercing gaze demanded him to remain quiet.

The man shuffled slightly in bed as he got into a more comfortable position and huffed in annoyance. "Do you feel sore?"

Tom blinked again before taking into consideration of the question. His eyebrows narrowed as he tried to feel for any pain in his body besides his throbbing head. There was nothing, he felt fine. "No..." If he had sex with this stranger, he would be sore, right?

"And your clothes?" The other went on.

The British peered down at himself, finding his top gone. Slowly, he picked up the sheets and sighed heavily in relief when he noticed his pants were still on. At the same time, he noted his partner in the same condition as the raised sheets revealed everything hidden underneath.

The dark-haired male snorted and proceeded to bury himself back into the sheets. "Now that your pathetic freak out is over, I'm going back to sleep. It's too damn early to be dealing with such bullshit."

"W-Wait!" Tom cried out, the panic returning as he reached for the man's shoulder to shake him back awake. If the man fell asleep, he would still be trapped in this room with little to no knowledge about his situation. "I still have questions like where am I? Or how did I get here? And-"

"Shut up!" The dark-haired individual sneered heatedly, his voice laced with resentment as he was shook roughly by the other. He slapped the hand away. "I'm tired and its far too early for this. However, if you really want to know, you're obviously at _my_ place since you willingly got into my car and we made out both at the club and here. We _were_ going to have sex but you passed out on my bed so we just slept instead. We were both drunk but _nothing_ happened. Now that you're caught up on the events leading to being here, let me sleep. I'll deal with everything later in the morning."

With that, the raven slammed back down into bed, rolling away from the other and proceeded to fall back into slumber. Tom just sat there in shock, unsure on how to comprehend that information. Despite his pounding headache, he ignored everything as he tried to slip back into his memories to uncover anything that had happened last night. However, everything was either a blank or a blur. There was nothing there that gave him any confirmation but hearing those words from the other did make him calm down slightly. Still, that didn't help his current situation much. His blue eyes remained on the sleep man, wanting to ask more question but hesitated as the other was already irritated with him (despite him being the victim of this setting).

A resounding sign was heard, breaking Tom out of his thoughts, and then came more shuffling at his side. The dark-haired male had rolled back over and was staring at the sitting blond. The look in those green eyes were softer but it was clear he was holding back on his frustration.

"Look, I'm not a morning person especially with a hangover so my temper knows no bounds." The raven grumbled, making an annoyed expression as if he had suddenly decided on something. Giving a huff, the covers on top of him were tossed away and he quickly wandered out the bedroom door without saying another word. Tom watched curiously, unsure on what was going to happen next. He honestly hadn't expected such a gentle tone after everything that had happened considering their situation. As the black-haired male strode down the hallway, Tom's blue eyes wandered over the figure before him, taking in the muscular curves and lean body before shaking his head. He reared his thoughts back his present issue before sighing heavily. What exactly was he supposed to do in this _situation_? This has never happened to him previously... and he has no clue on what to do next.

Before he could think any further on his circumstance, the man came back carrying something in his right hand and two glasses of water in his left. The raven handed one towards Tom. "Water. You'll need it for some pain medicine unless, of course, you want to continue suffering with a hangover while you sleep."

Tom winced, remembering his headache and it was like it was returning with vengeance. "A-Ah, right... Thank you." He reached over for the items, medicine include, which were two white tablets. He stated at them suspiciously, unsure of what exactly they are. "Um..."

"Ibuprofen." The other tossed two of his own back and swallowed it down with some water. He continued to drink until there was nothing left in the glass. Tom stared at his own before following the man's example and noticed the black-haired individual staring at him curiously as he finished. The blond bit down on his bottom lip, nervous, and placed his empty glass aside. He awaited the other to respond which didn't take long. "The name's Loki. You?"

"Tom."

"Short for Thomas, yes?"

He nodded.

"Alright, Thomas, I stand by what I said earlier." Loki commented, placing his glass aside on a table and slipped around the bed to his side. He immediately tucked himself back into the sheets. "I need more sleep before dealing with everything and so do you by the looks of it."

Tom didn't respond, already figuring he had little sleep and gazing at the nearby clock on the bed stand, he could only guess he had less than four hours of rest.

"Sleep or don't sleep, doesn't matter to me but we'll deal with our situation later. I'm not going to hurt you." Loki waved his hand, rolling away from the blond and keeping his distance for Tom's sake. "If you don't have a problem sharing my bed, you're welcome to sleep in it. Afterwards, I'll drive you home when I wake up. I'll even buy to some lunch for causing you such despair."

"O-Okay." Tom wasn't entirely sure on how to respond to that but he followed Loki's example and settled down in bed, burying his face into the oh-too-soft pillow. He smiled at the quality for a moment, finding the softness of the texture nice and the fluffiness of the pillow itself just right. It was then that he noticed some of the more expensive items in the room. The mattress he was resting on was definitely one of those specialties considering the even consistently of the firm form layer and the sheets were definitely high quality. The bedroom was quite large, almost three times as big to his own and two for his parent's master bedroom. He could peek into the bathroom that had the door wide open from his spot, seeing the porcelain tub and blue-stained glass shower. Everything was spotlessly clean. It was so obvious that this man had money and lots of it.

Tom observed as Loki suddenly turned towards him, appearing to be fast asleep and so quickly too. His blue eyes roamed over those familiar features, taking in every little angle before his mind went over some bits of information he had gained from their previous conversations. He had made with this man, even going as close to having drunken sex with him. No doubt, Loki was extremely handsome. He was definitely one of those that had girls chasing after him constantly and could get whatever he wanted with a single word or smirk. Had he _really_ made out with someone _this_ attractive?

Now, Tom knew he wasn't in the killer looks department that had people drooling but Loki? Definitely. He had the looks of a model and someone that was highly popular with the ladies and perhaps males too? Tom didn't swing that way but he could see how someone would for _those_ looks. He automatically licked his lips, wondering how that night had gone. It was a shame he didn't remember anything that had happened. He was curious as to how he had gained such interest.

" _You're staring_."

Tom flushed, snapping his eyes up that had drift down to the shoulders towards Loki's face, whose left eye was cracked open just slightly. "A-Ah, sorry. Didn't mean that."

Loki glanced back intriguingly, raising an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes soon after once they were both opened. It was like he automatically knew what Tom was thinking about and just smirked in amusement. His cat-like eyes examined the man before him in interest, taking in the soft features and gentle blue gaze. Loki, on the other hand, remembered exactly what had happened last night but he would never admit it to the already blushing individual. He would keep that for blackmail later on. Still, he could always help jog the man's memory just a little to see Tom's reaction and with that thought in mind, leaned forward for the kill.

The British male froze, his eyes wide as he stared ahead. It took him moments to realize what exactly was happening to him and the headache didn't help. He was being kissed... by the man he had supposedly made out with last night. Loki took advantage of the pause, taking that second to reach forward to grasp Tom's hair and tug it forward to deepen the kiss. The raven listened to the muffled gasp and quickly went for the attack, slipping his tongue in without any hesitation. He tangled his own with Tom's, coercing it to life. A small moan gave him all the response he needed to know that his skills were definitely up to their appointed task. With those said-skills under his belt, he twisted his lips just slightly and watched through the crack of his eyes as Tom's own closed shut in content. Another moan grumbled from the back of throat and Loki could only chuckle at his victory.

He pulled their bodies apart, licking his lips as he went, tasting the lingering taste on his buds. "Hopefully that will jog your memory." With a sinister smirk, he went for a quick peak before rolling away, waving a hand up from his position. "Well, I'll see you in a few hours, Thomas. Good night."

Tom could only stare, his cheeks burning a bright red as his mind still attempted to process what had occurred. He swallowed and pulled the sheets up above his lips. How was he supposed to sleep after _that_? He couldn't even bring himself to speak up, his mind running in circles constantly over that one kiss.

Oh, there was no sleep for him this morning.

* * *

 

Tom knew he was in trouble, he could already tell even before Loki pulled them up to his driveway. His cell phone, once he managed to gather all his scattered belongings on the floor, was dead and it was already in the afternoon when he was supposed to be home by morning. He knew he had multiple missed calls and texts demanding where he was at and if he was okay, it was too obvious. He sighed depressingly, already knowing the outcome of his little adventure. His eyes gazed towards Loki, who is in the driver's seat of the mustang he owed and felt his cheeks tingling at the sight of the other, his mind still reeling from this morning.

The raven was currently dressed quite...elegantly, a suit with a green scarf draped loosely over his shoulders despite it being the middle of summer. His black hair was slicked back away from his face and he was drinking a cup of coffee as he tried to keep himself awake. Sunglasses covered those bright green eyes and he stopped the vehicle once he pulled up against the curb, putting it into park just as he rotated towards the blond. "I take it you live with family?"

Tom nodded. "With my mom and two sisters."

"Ah, then you best prepare yourself. Your mother doesn't look happy. She looks like she's going to rip you a new one."

"Huh?" Tom glanced back to the house and instantly gulped in fear at the sight of his mom already stepping out of the front door. Her face was covered in fury and by the tapping of her foot, he knew she was just waiting for him to come closer before tearing him apart. His sisters were peaking around the edges of the door as they expected the blowout, the youngest quietly laughing at his expense. "O-Oh no..."

"Oh no indeed." Loki chuckled in amusement, popping open the door to step out. He didn't leave the car though, observing in delight as Tom stepped out from his car, heading towards his apparent doom. Pulling off his sunglasses and tossing them into the now empty seat, he chuckled as he observed the apparent explosion.

The mother reacted immediately the second Tom got close enough for her to sink her claws in, "Where have you been, young man? You better explain yourself! Right now!"

"M-Mom, I-"

Loki smirked, shaking his head at the continuous one-sided argument, and was about to head back into his car when he spotted something on the passenger seat that didn't quite belong to him. "Ah..." It was Tom's cell phone, forgotten and dead on the leather seat. It had probably fallen out of his side pocket when he had gotten out of the vehicle. Loki hummed to himself and glanced up once back at the blond before making a quick decision on what to do next. It wouldn't hurt after all and he wouldn't be losing anything. Reaching into his glove box, he grabbed a little notebook he purposefully kept in there and tore out a single page, quickly writing down his information. As he retracted back out of his car, he made sure to grab the phone and wandered towards the family. He could still hear the screaming and he was almost tempted to laugh at the pitiful expression Tom was wearing.

"Thomas!" He called out, getting the attention of four pair of eyes while saving the male blond temporarily. Tom peered at him, his cheeks tinting just slightly, enough to tell Loki that he was embarrassed for being caught in this position. The raven stopped a few inches away and held out the device. "Your cell phone. You left it in my car by accident."

The blond blinked in surprise, gazing down at the outstretched hand. "O-Oh! Thank you!" As he reached over, he noticed the slip of paper behind it and tugged it out inquisitively. His mother had gone quiet, observing the two males with a critical eye. It was clear she still had plenty of things to say to her son but her curiosity about this new individual made her want to simply watch instead. "What's this?" Tom opened the folds and stared at the numbers before him strangely before realization sunk in. "Is this..."

"My number." The raven smirked, leaning over. "Call me when you're free for a date." Winking, Loki spun around, knowing there was only silence coming from the entire family.

Tom's expression twisted into pure shock and Loki found it absolutely adorable on the blond. It was clear he hadn't been expecting such a blunt declaration and Tom glanced down at the numbers once more before raising his hands upwards towards his chest. He smiled in content soon after, he might just have to take up that offer. His content state was broken when Emma, his youngest sister came up from behind him and punched him at the side. It wasn't enough to bruise but sufficient in causing a ache to linger afterwards. Tom flinched. "Emma! What was that for?"

He spun around just as Loki slid back into his car, unable to believe that his sister would do such a horrible thing to him and right when their mother was still fuming. "Tom! Do you know _who_ that is? Do you?"

Tom hesitated, unsure on what Emma meant. "No?" He trailed off, tentative of the meaning. He glanced towards Loki, obtaining a quick smirk that made him snap away in embarrassment. "W-Who is he? I only know his name: Loki."

"You dumbass! You lucky _lucky_ dumbass!" Emma cried out. "That's the Loki! Loki Laufeyson!" Tom still didn't get it, evidence by his sister's growing frustrated looks. "Ugh, men! Of course, you wouldn't know! Loki Laufeyson is _famous_. He's one of the top male models and is an actor in the movies! He's one of the best! And you, you lucky asshole, just got his number!"

Tom blinked once before it all came crashing down, his expression twisting into something akin to shock. "Ehhh!" He spun around to observe Loki driving off, clutching the piece of paper in his fingers. "No way!"

Looks like his little night adventure might only be the beginning of something else.


End file.
